


Constant Craving

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Desperation, F/M, Horny Xander, Insatiable Newlyweds, Large Breasts, Lust, Married Couple, Nohr | Conquest Route, Teasing Corrin, his thirst is real, honeymoon period, passionate romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: "Honeymoon period," Camilla called it, assuring him that things would calm down soon enough, but right now he didn't see an end in sight. Or, Xander sure is thirsty for his wife.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem Fates, Xander/Corrin: desperation for sex - "I cannot wait until we are alone."

He'd been wildly attracted to her since he realized she was becoming a woman and was no longer his "little" princess, but their first night had unlocked a thirst he'd never thought himself capable of. One taste and he found himself _aching_ for her most of his waking hours. Even his dreams were full of her when they couldn't spend the night together.

The particularly intense need would hit him at the most inopportune times. During important meetings or in battles, times when the Crown Prince was supposed to be completely focused on anything _but_ making passionate love to his wife. "Honeymoon period," Camilla called it, assuring him that things would calm down soon enough, but right now he didn't see an end in sight.

Worse, he wasn't sure he gave a damn.

Meetings were the worst, he decided. During battle he could at least stay focused on the enemy and everyone's safety; he'd been bred for combat and battle and even being a desperate newlywed couldn't erase that. But meetings were nothing but talking, Corrin sitting beside him looking so irresistable, sneaking adoring looks at him now and then. Teasing him, he was sure of it; he knew Camilla had taught her quite a bit during their courtship and Corrin was one to soak up lessons like a sponge.

He tried to listen as Leo and Gunter talked on and on about strategies and smokescreens, tried to think about the importance of tricking Father onto the throne, the secrets Corrin and Azura could not explain in full, what this could mean for Nohr's future. But she pulled her chair closer, "accidentally" brushed her hand against his thigh, and Xander bit his lip so hard he nearly drew blood.

_This is too important, I must stay focused, I must..._

She smiled at him, reaching for his hand, seemingly for reassurance...his fingers felt something smooth, he felt a certain heat so close to the tips and his pants were suddenly all the more uncomfortable. _Please, let this end...!_

It seemed like a small eternity before Azura declared the meeting finished. Xander politely big everyone a good night before sweeping his wife into his arms and carrying her towards their quarters. He thought he heard someone make some sort of comment, but paid it no mind. He put Corrin down just long enough for them to scramble up the ladder, locking the door tightly behind them once they were inside.

"Gods, I thought that meeting would go on forever," she said, almost breathless. "I know this is important, but right now..."

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her urgently, knowing she needed this as much as he did not just out of lust but out of a desire to forget what loomed ahead. _Lose yourself in me, little princess, until tomorrow,_ he thought as she drove her tongue into his mouth. His hands undid the closures to her bodysuit, tugging the fabric downward to expose her breasts and squeeze them. So soft, so warm...and then, of course, there was what she'd been teasing him with earlier. His hand slid between them, down to her thigh to caress the warm exposed skin there.

When they broke the kiss, she pulled his shirt and vest off hurriedly while he unclasped her bra; the layers fell to the floor and she pulled him onto the bed with her, eyes wild with desire as they looked into his.

"I want to taste every inch of you, little princess. I want to hear you cry out for more..." And he lowered his head to her breast, kissing it softly, his hand caressing the other one. Corrin let out a gasp of his name, threading her fingers through his hair as he squeezed, kissed, savored the soft texture of her skin...when he ran his tongue over her nipple, she let out a soft shriek, and when he drew it into his mouth to suckle she arched her back, pushing her chest forward.

"Gods, Xander...!" She opened her legs further and he slid his fingers between them, stroking her thighs and the damp fabric covering her core. She writhed under him, gasping, moaning...he knew what she wanted, and he would give it to her in good time. He suckled her nipple once more before tugging the bodysuit the rest of the way off, followed by her panties.

"Let's leave these on," he murmured, stroking the fabric of her stockings. She nodded, spreading her legs as wide as she could. He gazed reverently at her glistening sex, breathed in the gentle, soft scent coming from her. "So lovely..." He kissed her thighs before slipping his tongue against her soft folds, licking slowly and tenderly; she let out a keening cry of pleasure as she buried her hands in his hair again, gently rocking her hips.

She tasted incredible. Delicious, intoxicating, combined with the knowledge that he could make the woman he loved feel so good. His tongue rubbed and caressed every inch of her, his lips covered her with soft kisses and when he slid his tongue inside she let out a long, drawn-out moan. She'd be close soon, and he was going to give her the best climax he could.

When he felt her hips bucking and her juices flowing faster, he slid his tongue back out and shifted to kiss her thighs again...she let out a cry of near-desperation.

"Xander, _please...!_ "

"You sound so beautiful right now..." He kissed her folds softly. "If only I could see your face when you come. But such are the sacrifices I make..." He parted her folds to uncover the slick, swollen pearl, which he kissed once, twice before taking it in his lips and suckling.

The shriek of his name and the shudders of her body would have thrown him off guard if he hadn't quickly grown used to them. As her climax wracked her he kept his lips on her clit, suckling a bit more, trying to draw as much from her as he could. He released her when she began to wind down, carefully cleaning her with his tongue. He felt her climax softly against his mouth once more, giving her one last kiss there before raising his head.

"Mm..." She looked at him through half-lidded eyes, her cheeks flushed and her face glowing. "You're too good to me...just let me rest a bit before I return the favor." And Xander felt his face go hot as he remembered just how hard he was. Luckily, he didn't have long to wait; only a moment passed before she stood up and motioned for him to lie down. Corrin made short work of the rest of his clothes, kneeling between his thighs.

"Little princess," he murmured, "sometimes I think _you're_ too good to _me._ "

"Which is why we're a perfect match." She smiled, running a fingertip along the length of his painfully hard cock. "I could spend a little time on the rest of you, but I don't want to be cruel," she whispered, flicking her tongue across the tip.

" _Corrin-!_ " She did it again, and again, three times before taking him slowly into her mouth...she'd almost choked the first time in her eagerness before quickly remembering what Camilla had said. At the time he'd been mortified to know his sister was giving his bride oral sex tips, but right now she could be outside the treehouse listening and he wouldn't give a damn.

When she'd taken him in as far as she could, she began to suck, slow and deep. She could never get all of him in her mouth, but she did her best, and she always took her sweet time. She liked his taste as much as he liked hers, and as she let out a series of soft moans against him it was all he could do to keep his hips still, especially when her hand reached down to cup his sac and caress it just as he'd done with her breasts. He was dangerously close, and while he knew she was perfectly fine swallowing him he didn't want to come until he was inside her.

Reluctantly, he pushed on her head, and she slid him out of her mouth little by little. She straddled him, her slick core soon enveloping him, and they wasted no time moving and thrusting against each other. Her golden hair spilling over her shoulders and back, the look of rapture on her face, the bounce of her breasts, all the most beautiful thing he could imagine at this moment. Neither spoke, only cries and moans and gasps of each other's names came as they soared higher and higher, towards that hot, sweet peak, and when it came he grabbed her hips, letting out a shout as she tightened around him, her juices pouring out and onto him as he filled her.

When he returned, she was looking down at him with a sweet, satisfied expression. He reached up to caress her face, and she pressed a kiss into his palm.

"Let's stay in tomorrow," she murmured, "and do this all day." He sighed a little, shifting to pull out of her.

"If only we could. But we have another meeting in the morning, and then..."

And then they left the Astral Castle for the first phase of their plan. Corrin bit her lip, and Xander stroked her face again.

"It will be all right," he said.

"I know..." She smiled. "I'll make sure of it, no matter what Father and those two say." Easier said than done and they both knew it, but Corrin wasn't one to give up easily no matter who wanted her to break.

They washed up in silence and put on their nightclothes, nestling under the covers. Corrin fit perfectly in his arms as she leaned against his chest, and Xander kissed the top of her head.

"Sleep well, little princess."

"Sweet dreams, Xander."

He hoped tomorrow would take its sweet time coming.


End file.
